Conventional network architectures are often difficult to scale to meet an increase or decrease in the number network users due in part to the number of data link layer addresses that the various network devices must maintain. Moreover, network architectures that are difficult to scale are often not cost effective to operate due to the burden to scale to meet changes in the number of network users. Cost effective methods and devices provide a reduction in deployment and operating costs for the network provider or operator, which, in turn, can provide a cost savings to a user of the network. Moreover, network providers and operators seek devices that can readily adapt to increased network and user demands (i.e. scalability). For example, network providers and operators often desire a device that can preserve plug-and-play characteristics of bridges while scaling a network size to connect one LAN to another LAN, or to connect one WAN to another WAN, or to connect a LAN or WAN to a network core.
Consequently, a need exists for a device that readily handles an increase or decrease in network size without limiting network service to router connections. Moreover, use of a device that preserves plug-and-play characteristics of bridges provides a cost effective option to the network provider or operator while readily adapting to network size and offering a simplified network control plane that reduces replication and learning overhead in the network.